


May I Court You?

by DengDongDeng



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fuc fuc fuc, Humor, Mediocre writing, Rin and Len are rivals, Rivalry, WHYDIDITHINKWRITINGAFICWASAGOODIDEA, filo au, rin and len are not related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DengDongDeng/pseuds/DengDongDeng
Summary: Rin and Len are childhood besties who lived their peaceful life bullying one another...Until the aristocrats of the green nation attacked!
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	May I Court You?

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually really hard to write,,, since some jokes are rough in translation… No Miku yet in the first chapter she'll come eventually if I write a second. 
> 
> Translations:  
> Maynila/Manila = Capital of the Philippines  
> Karinderya = Cafeteria  
> Hacienda = Plantation  
> TIta = Aunt  
> Lola = Grandmother  
> Bathala = god  
> Tsismis = gossip  
> Bangus = Milkfish  
> Gwardia sibil = Civil Guard  
> Barangay = Barrio/zone  
> Katipunan/Katipuneros = Philippine revolutionary group during the Spanish Reign

Len was no stranger to the busy morning routine of the little town in Lingayen, no matter how loud or crowded it would get, he wouldn't get tired of the aura; the sounds of street vendors shouting at the top of their lungs, the morning titas gathering together for another tsismis, and the smell of breakfast being made.  
Held a warm feeling in his chest that just felt like home. Watching several children running across made him contemplate on the simple life he had once, where he'd just play with his friends all day. 

He was always cooped up in university, while achieving a degree in business he was also practically forced to learn how to be prim and proper all of that bull.  
It was a long run, but at last all of that was over. 

Len wished he had come here with a fair warning, instead as soon as he'd graduated, he packed his belongings, completed his requirements before due and literally rushed back to the province without any precautions, not even a letter was sent beforehand. 

He didn't even go straight home, the first place he went to was his best friend's house, at 5am!  
He swore the neighbors woke up to all her cursing at his untimely arrival. 

Now? Well he is eating impromptu breakfast she made in a whiplash. The man's blue orbs scanned the room he was in. He's been absent for years but it's like he had never left.  
Of course some furniture was moved, what used to be wooden spoons and bowls were replaced with silverware and fine china. 

However the same old painting of a woman that used to scare him and his best friend was still hung up by the door frame.  
Child or not he refuses to look at the painting– while in the dining room alone. 

'Stupid' He let out a sigh, bringing the spoon to his mouth. 

"Ehem!" ah, speak of the devil. "That would be a hundred pesos." Len half-choked on his soup. Accidentally biting on the solid metal, then proceeding a cough.

"Hahaha! Like I'd charge you that much. We're not even at the Karinderya" She grinned sheepishly. 

"Fuck you Rin." The girl clicked her tongue, giving him a little nudge on the shoulder. 

"Anyway, have you heard the news?" She diverted the topic, pulling the chair from the other table as she scooted closer. 

"A family of aristocrats has moved into our village. Rumors even say they're to provide funds for the Katipuneros and fled from Maynila to hide here." Their village was located in an area secluded from big cities, rarely under the radar of those in power and a place where not that many Kastilas resided. 

Of course, they were still under the power of the church’s abusive tyranny, but it was less effective, as one can say.

Len rolled his eyes, he didn't even pretend to be interested at said 'news'. Continuing to slurp what's left from his bowl. 

" I don’t remember much, but think their last names were— Alcantara. Do you know them Len?" 

"No, I don't know every rich person that comes in here Rin."

“Hmm.. Figures, just thought you had an idea since you spent some time in Maynila. Plus you talk to a lot of those— Mestizas. Oh sorry! I meant flirt. ” Len squinted his eyes, cringing at her exaggeration. He hated how his friend would always taunt at how much wealth he possessed.  
But the thing he took more offense at was her accusations of leading women on, of course he had several connections here and there, despite all those he never once had an affair. 

" I wasn't flirting, they were clients, how many times do I have to tell you this." 

"Mmm.. Yeah, clients who I punched because they thought you were seeing me."

Defeated, Len sank to the edge of his seat rubbing with his thumb and index finger massaging the opposite sides of his temples. 

Recalling all of those moments where he had to personally apologize to the women Rin ended up murdering on the spot. Well, he couldn't blame Rin's response towards their assumptions. To be practical, they did deserve it. Then he remembered that those were their haciendas loyal patrons. Len would reluctantly end the fight, despite the entertainment of seeing shit go down.

"Nice try playboy. Your excuses won't work on me, I've known you since your mom pushed you out of her womb." 

"Fine, since I can't change your judgement. Maybe a little flirting was involved. " Ahh, yes a bit, tell that to the hundreds of women who caused a ruckus on Rin's front door.  
They even tore down the gate once. 

The blonde rolled her eyes, knowing her friend wouldn't admit to his mischief. Rin's gaze then followed his, staring at the open street below them. 

...

“A lot has changed, hasn't it?" Len gave a soft smile. 

" How's Meiko?" He inquired, before bringing the glass of orange juice to his lips. 

"Ah, same old, she spat on the guy who was disrespecting Luka the other day."

"Ah."

"Not to mention she was bad mouthed by one of the Guwardia Sibil, and she's now plotting revenge." 

"I see.." He blankly addressed taking another gulp at his drink. 

"Also, she's getting married. " 

Just like that, drops of orange juice flew everywhere. Turning his fist against his chest as he began violently coughing as if his lungs wanted to tear out his body. 

"She's what!" 

"Surprised? Now imagine the whole Baranggay's reaction during the fiesta. Luka even dropped one of the fried bangus in shock. " 

She added, Grabbing the cloth wiping the droplets he sprayed. Not even flinching at his reaction, it was totally understandable. 

Luka was clumsy, but let's be honest he would've done the same if he were present. A tender crease formed around his lips. 

"I can only imagine." Guilt crawled on his back, he had missed so much while he was away. "So who's the unlucky guy."

...

"Kaito Hermosa." 

That's it Len was now broken, no other hint of emotion plagued his face other than shock, with his gaping mouth open. 

It was jarring enough that someone actually proposed to their childhood friend, but him! Not to mention Meiko said yes? Is she sure they were talking about the same scrawny, brute, sarcastic woman. That had a knack for revolution, and had single-handedly caught a robber with her bare hands.

'I was gone for 2 years, and my friend has lost her common sense, what a pity.'

"Kaito? The same Kaito, who she called a wimp before, cause he couldn't stay three feet near a frog?" 

"Yup."

...

Len stared blankly at his empty bowl, trying to take in all of this. He was actually tempted to just smash the piece of china on his head. 

Rin gave him several pats on the back for consolidation. 

"I know what you're thinking. They're not a bad duo, trust me. They actually compliment one another."

Rin filled all the holes of the events that had happened in his absence. How Kaito and Meiko’s love began to blossom despite their polar personalities.  
The brunette showed no interest in him at first, ignoring his courting methods, the letters and the amount of serenading. The only time he caught her attention was when he was fully drunk one evening. He basically crawled to church grounds knocking, and screaming at their door– with a bolo in hand might she add, just to give them the desired freedom they wanted. 

This opened her eyes to another side of the once frail man, Meiko had known; but she immediately dragged him home, she wasn't willing to have a duel with the gwardia sibil, and a drunkard. After that incident, she definitely started clinging to him more and well the rest is history. 

Rin then diverted their little conversation to the expansion of her karinderya and how she had hired a new cook, who had 'no spirit' she might add.  
She was a good cook, Rin just wished she had good communication skills as well. 

While listening to her story and half venting over a green haired cook, Len couldn't help but be amazed from how she started from being the small girl who loved cooking during fiestas to a young woman who has grown her business with pride. Good for her. 

"Okay, enough about us here in the barangay. How's your sister? Despite being here I haven't been seeing her. " 

"She's probably at the hacienda, the business has eaten her alive by this point."

"Yikes, well she is the eldest."

Rin let out a chuckle, and hurriedly got off her chair. 

"Your bowl is empty let me get you more food-" 

"Thanks but I'm already full." retorting pushing the bowl farther away. 

Bam! Contents on the table bounced at the sudden vibration as Rin's fist hit the wooden surface. 

"Abelardo, I don't know what influenced your eating habits, but you will eat! I made so much Tinola! I can't finish this!" 

"Why did you make so much then?" 

"Excuse you!" Her eyebrows furrowed in a face of ultimate disgust mixed with irritation. 

"I panicked, you come here at my front door— at dawn! Now you're complaining? Shame on you! "  
She threw her arms in the air, with the rug in hand startling the other. 

"I was literally throwing ingredients in the pot to make you breakfast. Heck! I was tempted to throw you in there as well!"

Clicking his tongue, he cupped both hands onto his face, as he whined Len then lifted the bowl at her face, accepting his defeat. 

"Fine, fine! I'll have another round, jeez." 

Plastering a triumphant smirk on her face, she brought the bowl as she left for the kitchen. 

"Don't worry, I'll be joining you this time." 

Once they've finished their meal. Len was in Rin's backyard on the hammock, Gently shifting his weight with his feet for it to swing. Waiting for his companion to be done with her cleaning.

Rin and him used to play here often, chasing after the chickens and quails that her mother kept in the backyard. Of course, being scolded after. Then there was a little mishap.  
Did you know chickens can fly? He surely didn't. Rin and Meiko 'accidentally' made a chicken fly. Guess where it ended up? That's right! In their neighbors living room. Yikes.  
The lola wasn't pleased. Rin got grounded for a week after that, while Meiko and Len's punishment was trying to get the rabid bird out of the house. Took them an hour, with a lot of scratching and pecking involved.

But the little guy was safely brought back into its home, until it was cooked for the market-

Len grazed his fingers up his swept back hair, laughing at these sweet memories he'd be forever fond of. Little things like this keep him a bliss. 

"You're laughing— alone. If you start talking while no one's around I'm calling the witch doctor." She said, giving a concerned look,  
as if she didn't want to go near him. Len tilted his head back to look at her, only to grin even more. 

"Don't look at me like that you're sending chills down my spine!" She slapped his arm, urging him to snap out of it. Earning another chuckle of amusement from the blonde. 

"Sorry, sorry, just taking in all the nostalgia of when we used to spend the entire afternoon here." He scooted over to the right, giving space for the maiden to sit.  
"Huh, good times. "

"You mean the amount of times we cleaned chicken poop?"  
...  
...  
"Please don't ruin the moment."

Both of them sat quietly in place, feeling the warm summer breeze pass. This would have been so soothing, if there weren't any clucking noises. 

"You know I've missed you." It took him a split second to internalize her words. Which completely snapped back at him, when she snickered at her own sentiments. 

"Cause Meiko has no one to bully. So she picks on me instead!"

His heart sank and curiosity disheveled into a look of 'I fucking knew it'. 

"Ha! ha! Funny Rin." 

She gave him another playful nudge. He swore his shoulder was going to dislocate one day from her pushing him. 

"You know what I do miss tho?"  
Still offended by her previous joke he sighed tiredly. Raising a brow, which was asking her what she meant. 

In a split second Rin jumped off the Hammock, nearly tripping at her own excitement as she rushed inside the house. It took her 2 solid minutes before she came back with–

"What's that?" he finally noticed the item she bared in her arms– A guitar.

Oh no no no. he thought

"Len please! I haven't sang a duet with someone in so long. " 

She pleaded, bringing her hands together, hanging her head down with her eyes shut. 

"Rin, I'm rusty..." 

"Come oooonn! You're no fun anymore! You used to love singing with me. What, Are you too classy for us now?" 

"It's not that! My… I— drank too much orange juice" 

Silence. 

"Hahahaha! Wow, that didn't stop you before didn't it?" She stuck her tongue out, huddling the instrument in her arms, preparing to strike the chords. Len silently held a prayer, begging Bathala that his voice wouldn't waiver, or worse crack. Fuck. 

His friend gave a smirk, which could be read as an 'I win'. A scoff escaped his lips as he rolled his eyes. 

He had come to a conclusion. Frustrating, Rin Dimagiba was the epitome of frustration. But he wouldn't have it in any other way.  
If it stays like this, everything would be alright. They knew no matter how many years have passed, no matter what came their way they're friendship will still remain. 

It's good to be back. 

Rin's fingers strummed across the strings, producing a steady melody. Her body merely swaying to the tune.  
She nodded her head queueing him to start. 

...

"Saan dAarATIing, ang mga saAlitAa- RIN YOU FUCKING SUCK AT THE GUITAR!" 

In a blink of an eye the male was running towards the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
His sporadic friend chasing, laughing, and spitting out apologies that she knew he didn't want to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Mundo by IV of spades  
> There’s a RInLen cover of this song,,, and it’s somehow a meme song here idk y  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNAWvt40jkw
> 
> P A I N... Just pain,,, I'm not a writer,,, I am a drawer... this was good practice tho.  
> Inspired by my Rinku/Lenku Panliligaw AU comic  
> This looks messy, first time using AO3 idk how the works, work-


End file.
